100 Love Stories : Mostly Alice and Shun
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Mostly Alice x Shun stories for the Bakugan 100 Theme Challenge! Not in any particular order. Will probably be updated weekly. Other pairings include DanRuno BillyJulie JoeChan. Theme 56 is now up : Danger Ahead
1. Theme 30 Under the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters. If I did, Alice and Shun would have been together a long time ago.

**A/N:** Well, after a long time of no word from me, I'm back with my first Bakugan fic! I'm really sorry for not updating anything, but things have been so hectic here. Hopefully, I can update regularly now!

Enough about me and my life, so here's my first chapter from the Bakugan 100 Theme Challenge. I'm doing this chapter on Theme 30, Under the Rain. These chapters won't be in order, but more like a collection of stories. Also, the main pairing is Alice x Shun. Happy reading and please leave a review!

**Chapter 1 : Theme 30 Under the Rain**

No light was shining through the window. No birds chirping happily over the summer morning to greet Alice as she awoke. To other people, this would seem to be a horrible start to a gloomy day. But to Alice, this was a wonderful way to start a morning. She couldn't help but feel the excitement in the air.

Alice threw off the blankets and made her way to the closet in one of the guest rooms she was staying in for the week. Marucho's parents had allowed their son to have his friends over for a week of their summer break at one of their seasonal cottages before the new term in school. The summer house they were at was hardly a _cottage._ It was more of a huge, elaborate mansion with five stories and multiple rooms on each level.

She was currently deciding between white shorts and a pale green top or a dark blue dress. She snuck a glance through the window and saw that storm clouds had gathered in the sky and they looked anything but friendly. With a glint of mischief and adventure in her eye, she decided on the blue dress. For what she had in mind, the darker the color the better.

Changing hastily and slipping on a pair of shoes in minutes, Alice quickly walked through the door and began her journey down the elaborate stair case. She was carefully walking down the stairs and had all of her attention focused on them, to avoid tripping on any of the devious steps, that she almost ran into a certain white haired girl dressed in various shades of pink.

"Ohhhhhh, Alice! You're an early person too! Isn't that so like, totally awesome???" Julie sang to Alice.

Alice smiled politely and nodded in agreement.

"Well, c'mon! We can't let Runo sleep the day away now, can we?" Julie grabbed Alice's hand and lead her down the few remaining stairs to the second floor. Alice was half dragged and half ran to Runo's door. Julie placed a finger over Alice's lips and a finger over her own to signal for silence. Julie slowly turned the doorknob and tiptoed to the side of Runo's bed while Alice looked on in shock. She couldn't believe what Julie was about to do! She opened her mouth to warn Runo but Julie was faster.

"Good morning!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs while Alice covered her ears and Runo sat up straight in the bed, looking wildly confused. Alice heard a few distinct thumps from upstairs but her attention was quickly diverted to the situation at hand: a very, very mad Runo choking a struggling Julie.

"Runo, do you really think this is the best way to deal with this problem?" Alice asked as she tried to talk Runo out of choking Julie.

Runo definitely had the upper hand but Julie wasn't a quitter either. "No, not really, but I have to do the best with what I have."

Alice tried to calculate the best strategy to save her Australian friend and to get to what she wanted to do today, but was saved by movement at the door.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Dan asked. From his messy hair and disheveled appearance, Alice had to hold back a giggle as she came to the conclusion that Dan had been the one who had caused one of the thumps she had heard. He had fallen out of bed at the sound of Julie's wake-up call. Billy's appearance matched that of Dan's; he must have fallen to the floor too. Marucho and Shun joined behind Dan and Billy and tried to peer into the room to see what was happening.

When Runo saw Dan standing at the door, her hands loosened on Julie's neck which allowed the girl a moment to escape…and she gladly took it. Julie ran to hide behind Dan, her current bodyguard.

"Runie! Why are you so mean? I was only trying to wish you a good morning!" Julie tried to defend herself, but to no avail.

"Yeah right! If you call screaming at me, within inches of my ear, is a good morning, then thank you so much!" Runo spat at Julie. Alice held back another giggle and was glad to see that her friend's fight was going to end soon.

"Awwwwww, Runo! You're welcome! I could do it every morning if you'd like!!" Julie clearly did not get the sarcasm in Runo's voice and she turned to look at the crowd of people standing outside Runo's room. "Well, since everyone's awake, let's go eat breakfast!!" She grabbed Billy's hand and led the party down to the dining room.

Shun, Marucho and Dan all turned to look at Runo and Alice but no one said a word. Sure, Julie was overly cheerful every day and full of energy but for some reason, today was an exception. Today, she was too energetic.

"_What's the cause of Julie's behavior?"_ Alice wondered. By the looks on her friend's faces, she knew she wasn't alone on that thought.

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room and serving their plates from the enormous buffet set before them as a maid cleared away empty platters and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dan was just about to take a seat at one of the long sides of the table when he nearly dropped his plate due to a loud protest by Julie.

"No! You can't sit there, Dan! You have to sit next to Runo! Duh! You are both totally boyfriend and girlfriend! Now, sit in that chair there, and Runo, you sit next to him! Oh, and Runo, I'll sit next to you since we are such good bff's forevers and evers." Julie took her seat and looked up expectantly at Dan and Runo. Both took their seats without a fight but by the redness on Runo's face, Alice could tell Julie was close to reaching Runo's breaking point. And Runo's breaking point might mean some broken bones of Julie's.

"No, you guys!!!" Julie protested again as Shun was about to sit in a chair two seats away from Alice. "I have to seat you myself, don't I? Alice, you sit there on the last chair, Shun next to her, and Marucho, you can sit wherever, umkay?"

Not wanting another fight to break out, the three teenagers did as they were told. Alice couldn't complain though. The seat that Julie had chosen for her was closest to the door that led outside…..and it was next to Shun. Alice felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought about the ninja warrior sitting next to her. She let her hair fall forward to cover her embarrassment and quickly began to eat her food.

"_The quicker, I finish my food, the quicker I can go outside!"_ Alice used this thought as motivation as she glanced out the windows showing the view to the spacious lawn outside. The sky was dark and the clouds hung in the air threatening to rupture at a moment's notice. _"I don't have much time!"_ Alice was halfway done with her plate and stopped to take a sip of her orange juice. She was just about to pick up her fork again when she felt eyes on her. She slowly turned her head and immediately wished she hadn't as she met the six pairs of curious eyes staring at her.

Her cheeks flushed as an automatic reaction and made her more embarrassed. Alice was talented at staying inconspicuous but obviously not now as Dan spoke up. "Woah, Alice! What are you in a hurry for?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I guess I'm just hungry, that's all." Alice finished her lie with a smile which tricked her friends and they turned back to their food….all but one. Shun eyed her suspiciously but didn't ask. That was a reason Alice liked Shun. He was quiet like she was, never trying to attract attention to himself. Alice flashed him a cute smile too but it probably wasn't the best choice. Shun had been holding a fork in his hand and dropped it. With his ninja skills, he caught it before the fork could hit the ground and nervously turned back to his food, avoiding eye contact with Alice.

Alice speared a sausage and began to eat more cautiously, as to not attract attention. What good would come if her friends held her back from what was waiting for her outside? She had to be more careful. _"And what's with Shun? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to make him drop his fork. All I did was smile at him……"_

Alice's train of thought was broken by a loud metal ring. Julie had thrown her fork down on her plate in exasperation. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I've been trying to be happy all day but this stupid weather is so mean! It's a big, big meanie! It takes away all the sun and now I feel so depressed! Marucho can't you pay the weather people pre---preee---predictor thingies some money to make the rain go away? Look how dark the clouds are outside! Under the rain, I feel so sad. I wish this icky ewwy rain would leeeeeeeave!"

Marucho looked a little confused and began to explain to Julie, "I'm sorry Julie, but that's not the way it works. You see, people don't control weather. I can't ask or pay anyone…………."

Marucho trailed off midsentence as everyone turned toward the metal clinking together and witnessed Runo and Dan fighting with their forks for the last piece of bacon on the tray.

"Hey, I'm the girl and you're the guy. You're supposed to give me presents! So, just give me the bacon! Ha!" Runo yelled as she effectively shoved Dan's arm out of the way but he quickly recovered and knocked the bacon off of Runo's fork and back onto the plate.

"No way! What about me? What do I get?" Dan sputtered out as he fought for the bacon.

"Ummm, uh, guys, I can just ask the maid to bring more…." Marucho quietly added into the fight, but neither Dan nor Runo managed to hear as they fought for dominance.

"Well, let's see, you're a boy, so you get nothing." Runo struck Dan in the arm and managed to get the bacon on her fork but it fell onto her plate and Dan snatched it on to his.

"Hey! No fair! Besides, don't you know bacon is bad for you? It's very fattening." Runo said as Dan was about to bite it. He hesitated and looked at Runo.

"Oh yeah, well, if it's so fattening, why do you get it?" Dan replied smartly. _Ha, beat that._

Runo let out a loud huff and yelled, "Daniel Kuso, are you calling me fat???"

There was a round of snickers at the table as everyone knew where this fight was going. Julie appeared to be cheered up and listening intently in the dispute; the power of the weather no longer affecting her. On the other hand, Runo and Dan were obviously more irritable than usual under the rain. Billy continued to finish eating his food as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Alice would have dearly wanted to help her friends end their fight but at that moment, she could see the sky turn a dark shade of gray and knew what that meant. Knowing this was the opportune moment, she discreetly slipped away from the table. As she cautiously made her way to the door, she could hear Dan giving up the bacon but Runo wasn't going to let it end there. Alice turned the door handle, breathed in the smell of the moisture in the air and left with a smile on her face as she knew she'd be safe with everyone distracted by Dan and Runo's fight……all but one.

Alice stepped lightly down the several stairs and onto the grass. Yes, it was any moment now. Arms stretched out, palms upward, she waited………and then it came. Soft at first, as if tiny feathers were caressing her arms and face, then it became heavier. Alice sighed and twirled in the rain. How wonderful it felt to be under the rain as it fell from the sky! She twirled in circles twice more and then abruptly stopped as her eyes landed on a shadow that was hiding under a tall and full tree by the porch. Alice bowed her head and shyly walked over to admit to her childish act but when she saw the owner of the eyes looking back at her, she wasn't ashamed. If anything, she was excited.

"Shun, what are you doing out here?" Alice questioned him.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing." Shun smirked as Alice's heart skipped a beat.

Alice waited for his response first and Shun knew he couldn't escape it. He sighed and admitted he had been curious to where she was going and had followed her.

She smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad for Shun to know of her secret. She leaned forward a bit and whispered it to him. "You know why I come out here? Because it's so refreshing to stand in the rain and feel it fall on you. To know that it can bring life to this world and yet can have the power to destroy, but fall so lightly upon your skin."

Alice blushed slightly and let her curiosity get the better of her. "What do you think of the rain, Shun?"

Shun thought about her question for a few seconds and then shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, it makes me……nervous." When he saw the confusion written on Alice's face, he decided to explain more. "Well, you never know what the rain will bring. It could be a light storm, or a hurricane. It's the uncertainty that the rain brings."

Alice considered Shun's words and nodded in agreement. Shun was right, but she was also. Then a thought came to her mind and she wasn't about to let the rain go to waste. With a burst of courage that she had no idea from where it had come, and she would most definitely have time to be embarrassed for later, she grabbed Shun's hands and led him into the rain.

Shun was surprised by the mostly fragile, shy, innocent Alice who had the strength to pull him into the open field. He felt strange as the rain fell onto him, soaking through his clothes in a matter of seconds. If anyone else had pushed him into the rain, he'd have snapped them into pieces but as he looked into the angelic face of Alice, all he could think of was the love he had for the Russian girl. Shun tensed as he realized what he had finally admitted to himself. He loved Alice. _He loved Alice._ Why couldn't he see it sooner? He had always had a crush on Alice since he met her but did not have the courage to go farther. Now, Alice had taken that step and allowed him access into her secret pleasure. Their secret world, of dancing under the rain. Shun smiled and slowly bent his head down to meet Alice's lips. At first, he felt her stiffen, but then her hands were snaked around his neck and Shun felt his heart soar as Alice kissed him back.

Alice's heart sped up as she kissed Shun. The crush that she had on her friend might be able to turn into something more now, Alice hoped. And as Alice and Shun kissed under the rain, they could have sworn they heard a high-pitched "Awwww." And there was a faint but distinct pair of voices fighting in the distance…….about eggs.

**-The End**

**A/N:** Okay, so there's the story about theme 30, "Under the Rain." I really hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! If I have some people like this story, and I hope I do, I'll have another chapter with a different theme posted within a week. Promise!


	2. Theme 23 Cat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters. I just happened to kidnap them and make Alice and Shun come to their senses and realize their feelings for each other!! ……jk……

**A/N:** Here's Theme 23, Cat, of the 100 Theme Challenge. In this story, New Vestroia didn't happen and the characters are 17. Warning: This story contains a jealous Shun! Lol. Also, I want to remind you guys that these chapters don't go in order. I'm only posting all of these stories together because they are under the 100 Theme Challenge.

**Chapter 2 : Theme 23 Cat**

4:55pm. _"Only five more minutes!"_ Shun thought as he snuck a glance at his watch and quickly resumed his ninja training.

"Shun! Don't you dare think I didn't see that, young man! You whippersnappers think that us old folk don't see anything but we do, I tell you! Now, if you plan to leave on time, you had better keep up with the training." Shun's grandfather yelled at his grandson. _"Young people these days…"_

Shun rapidly dodged a hit from the mechanical dummy, jumped over the rope being swung at him and dropped to the ground to avoid the bar with spikes coming straight towards him. _"Training? Yeah right. They're more like the best cleverly disguised training/murdering machines in history."_ Shun thought as he pulled himself back to his feet for another round of obstacles to overcome but Shun was never once hurt by the strange contraptions built by his grandfather, thanks to his grandfather. Shun couldn't stay mad at him, after all, he was the one who had so persistently taught him the skills needed to become a ninja, for which Shun was eternally grateful. Even if Shun couldn't stay "mad," it didn't mean that he couldn't be "a bit ticked off" at his grandfather, and right now was a prime example: his grandfather wouldn't give him a few minutes off of ninja training today, with a promise that Shun would make them up the next day. Why did he have to have such a stubborn old man for a grandfather?

"Alright Grandfather! It's 5:00, may I leave now?" Shun asked as the machines quietly turned off for a night of rest.

Mr. Kazami rose up from his seat on the patio and checked his hand watch. "Well Shun, according to my watch it is 4:59, so……." He had to hide a smirk as he allowed his eyes to the level of his grandson's.

"Grandfather!" Shun jokingly yelled. How could his Grandfather play around at a time like this? This was Alice's only day off from working at the restaurant! Couldn't his Grandfather see how bad Shun wanted to leave to see her for a few hours?

"Oh, alright then. You did a good job with your training today, not a scratch on you. I suppose there isn't anything else for you to do around here so you may go now." Mr. Kazami said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Thank-you Grandfather. I'll see you later!" Shun yelled as he ran through the gate leaving their house, waving.

"_Ah, young love. Shun thinks I can't see it but I can. I might not be able to read a newspaper without my glasses but I can clearly see this. I can definitely see that my grandson is in love."_ Mr. Kazami thought as he began his walk into the house...........and his journey of finding the morning newspaper he had misplaced earlier. 　

* * *

"_Just two more blocks."_ Shun thought as he rounded the corner leading into Alice's housing area.

After the Bakugan had returned to Vestroia, life had pretty much returned to normal…well except for a few things.

Billy had taken off on a trip around the world trying to be an athlete. Julie and him still kept in contact and he'd send her postcards every time he switched locations. Julie currently lived and worked at Runo's family restaurant as a waitress.

Alice's grandfather had decided to move into the area after the whole Hal-G incident. He was now a well known scientist in the community and Alice worked as a waitress in Runo's family restaurant too.

Dan and Runo were dating on and off again. They would fight, supposedly "break-up," go through a miserable few days, make-up, go back to dating and the whole cycle would repeat again.

Shun resisted a smile as he thought of Alice. He was glad that his and Alice's relationship wasn't like Dan and Runo's. One breakup with Alice he imagined would be painful enough, but to go through it multiple times? He couldn't think of that.

He dropped down to a walking speed as he turned onto Alice's street and then into her driveway. He pushed the button on the doorbell and waited to be admitted entrance. As the door opened and he saw his smiling angel before him, he knew that the time he spent ninja training today had been well worth the wait.

"Oh, Shun! I'm so glad to see you!" Alice said happily before she pulled him into a hug. Even though they had been dating for about two years, he still was amazed to be around Alice and have her for himself. Showing affection was relatively new for him since Alice was his first girlfriend but she made it all seem easy. He began to wrap his arms around Alice's small body but was interrupted by a man's deep voice and promptly pulled away.

"Shun! How nice to see you there! You're just in time; dinner's ready and I was just about to serve it. Would you like to join us?" Mr. Gehabich asked Shun, smiling. Mr. Gehabich had a soft spot for his granddaughter's boyfriend. He was very polite and soft-spoken, which was very rare with today's kids, especially compared to their friend, Daniel Kuso.

"Yes, thank-you Sir." Shun replied.

"Alright then, right this way." Mr. Gehabich responded and retreated back to the dining area.

* * *

During dinner Shun had noticed that Alice looked a little sleepy and she had a hint of bags under eyes. He had wanted to question her about the situation but if it was what he thought it was, he knew she didn't want her grandfather to know. Now, he was grateful for the quiet alone time they could have together as Alice led the way up the stairs to her room.

As Shun stepped into the room, he could sense something……different…., but what was it? Shun immediately went into ninja mode and tuned his senses up. He could feel it, there was the feeling he was being watched. Shun secretively looked around the room but nothing seemed out of order. What was it??

"Shun, are you alright?" Alice walked up to Shun and touched his cheek, with worry in her eyes.

Shun became distracted by Alice's hand on his face but he righted himself quickly. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

Alice's eyes scanned his face once more before she withdrew her hand. "Alright, if you say so."

Alice began to walk to take a seat in her chair against the wall when Shun sensed something moving in the room besides them. On instinct, Shun crossed the room in a flash and pinned Alice to the wall with his back, arms splayed out in front of him, ready for an oncoming attack.

"Sh-sh-Shun, what are you doing?" Alice asked nervously, trying to see around Shun's head in front of her but Shun wouldn't budge.

"It's okay Alice, I'll protect you." he whispered to her. "Come out, whoever you are! I know you're here, don't be a coward. Come out and fight!" Shun said to the invisible intruder and he could feel Alice stiffen behind him at his words. She was scared and who ever was in her room would pay for that, deeply.

There it was again. His senses told him it was to the left of him and his eyes narrowed in on the closet door that was opened a crack. Slowly, the crack in the closet began to grow wider and Shun awaited his opponent's first attack. In an instant, a flash of black streaked across the room and landed inches before his feet, looking up at him.

"Meeeooooowwww!"

Shun stood shocked for a few seconds before he could move. A cat? A cat was in the room? But, how…..?

"Oh, Bubbles! How did you get in there?" Alice gently slid out from behind Shun and scooped up the miniature feline in her arms, stroking it.

Shun snapped out of his haze and simply stared at Alice with the cat. Bubbles? She knew this flea bag?

As if sensing Shun staring at them, both Alice and the cat turned to look at him. The former began to explain, "Oh, Shun! I forgot to tell you, I'm so sorry! Grandfather Michael was taking his morning walk yesterday morning and he found this little darling meowing from behind a rubbish bin. She must have gotten stuck and couldn't get out. Poor little thing. It's obviously a stray, so Grandfather said I can keep her." Alice beamed at Shun and he felt his heart skip a beat. How did he happen to have such a wonderful girlfriend who was so caring?

The little fur ball snapped Shun out of his thoughts of Alice when it began to make sounds like a car starting up. What was that called?

Alice placed her hand over the cat's head and began to scratch it between the ears. "Look, Shun, she's purring! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Alice laughed as the cat reached up to lick her hand.

Shun opted not to say anything as Alice became distracted by the feline's playful gestures. For several minutes Alice played with the cat and never once looked at Shun.

Shun felt awkward standing against the wall while Alice was sitting on the bed totally absorbed by the cat's playfulness. Shun had wanted to spend the rest of today talking to Alice, just simply spending time with her but the fur ball was taking all of Alice's attention away from him. He also definitely wanted to have time to ask her about her tiredness but with the way the fur ball kept up the purring and Alice was laughing, it didn't look like Shun would be able to talk at all.

Shun didn't know what the feeling that was overcoming him was but he didn't like it one bit. He slowly walked over to the bed and cautiously took a seat beside Alice on her bed. Sensing the weight being added to the bed, Alice turned to her right and smiled a warm smile at him. Shun began to smile back at her but his smile turned to a frown when the annoying cat let out a loud meow and diverted Alice's attention.

"Awwww, Bubbles, you are sooooo cute!" Alice cooed at the cat. She promptly picked it up under the shoulder blades, brought it close to her face and placed a kiss on the top of its head, stirring up another purr from within it.

Witnessing the kiss the cat received from Alice, Shun felt the emotion begin to swell inside of him: jealousy. How could he be getting jealous of a cat? No, he couldn't be! Just because he hadn't seen Alice for three days, it didn't mean that he was jealous, right? Just because the cat was getting kissed in front of him and he felt as if he were being neglected?

"Ohhh, Bubbles! You are the most cutest thing I have ever seen! Do you know that?" Alice questioned the cat as she gave it a few more pets on the head, before turning towards Shun. "I think I'll go prepare Bubble's dinner downstairs for her. I'll be right back, okay?"

Shun laid back against the headboard of Alice's bed and crossed his arms. With a nod, he let Alice know he had heard her. Alice flashed him a smile and placed a small peck on his cheek before leaving with the cat in her arms.

_"Hmm, so I did get a kiss too. Ugh, what am I thinking? Am I really becoming jealous of a flea-infested cat? No, I can't be. But….maybe, I….NO! It's just that I can only see Alice on her day off and maybe a few times during the week when all of the Brawlers meet at Runo's restaurant but that cat will be able to see her everyday. It's mostly my fault because my Grandfather won't let me out every night. That would be okay if only that stupid cat can let me spend time with Alice, when I am here. With all of it's annoying "meows," how am I even supposed to talk?"_

Shun let out an audible sigh and took a look at his watch. 6:58pm. He had about two more hours left with Alice.

He leaned back further on the headboard until he was in a comfortable sitting position and waited. How long did it take that hair-shedding thing to eat its food, anyway? Shun sighed again, realizing what was happening. It was true, he was becoming jealous of a cat.

A few more minutes passes before Shun heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. Alice appeared in the room, cat-less, and softly clicked the door closed behind her before she sat beside Shun on the bed.

Shun was a bit shocked to see Alice without the cat. "So, where's your cat?" he tried to sound nonchalant about it and hoped that he had succeeded.

Alice smiled once more and said, "Oh, she's eating downstairs. I think it'll be good for her to exercise around the house before bed tonight."

Shun had to hide a look of happiness at the thought of no more cat-friendly interruptions.

"You know, now we can be alone." Alice smiled at Shun. She leaned into him from his left and place her left hand across his chest as he wrapped his left arm around her too. "It's nice to be like this."

"Hmmm-hmmm." Shun mumbled into Alice's hair. This is what Shun was used to. Laying in this position was their normal routine every time he came over to her house. They would sit on her bed and talk for hours until it was bedtime and he would leave to go home.

"So, how have you been, Alice?" Shun questioned his girlfriend, knowing that he was putting her in a trap.

"Good, and you?" Alice asked, politely.

Shun sighed out loud and felt Alice stiffen into their half-hug. Had Alice really thought she could get away with this? "Alice." Shun pulled away from Alice but kept his arm still firmly around her waist. She was now eye-level with him but was avoiding his gaze. "Alice."

Hearing her name again, she shyly looked up and Shun could see it clearer. Her beautiful, sparkling eyes didn't have the same shine to them. Under her eyes, Shun could detect faint dark marks.

"Did you have another dream?" Shun asked her. He was concerned for her because her dreams were vivid. Even though the Bakugan had been gone for two years, it didn't mean that the memory of them went away as well.

"Shun, I…" Alice began but Shun cut her off from trying to give him an excuse.

"Alice, did you have another dream?" he asked her once more, this time placing his free hand beneath her chin to level her gaze into his eyes.

Alice sighed and turned her head away from him. "Yes."

Shun felt a flare of anger within him but it quickly died down. No, he couldn't allow himself to be mad at Alice. It was his fault too because he was her boyfriend. Weren't boyfriends supposed to know when something was wrong?

"Why didn't you call me last night, then? You know I would have come over like I always do." Shun asked her. Her nightmares often woke her up and didn't allow her to go back to sleep. The memories being played out again of the things she had done as Masquerade kept her awake the whole night unless she had Shun to hold her and allow her to drift back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Shun." Alice whispered before she began to cry softly with delicate tears falling down her cheeks.

Shun felt his heart break seeing her cry, and knowing it was him who had made her cry. "Please don't cry." He said as he wiped away her tears with his hand before bringing her back against his chest.

"Alice, I love you and I want you to keep good care of yourself. I don't care what hour it is, you can always call me if you need me to come over. I'm only a three minute run away." Shun reminded her.

Shun felt her laugh against him. "I love you too but you live ten miles away and when I _do_ call you, I always feel so bad waking you up in the middle of the night. You have important ninja training with those dummies, that your grandfather built that look like they are trying to kill you, everyday and you need your sleep. I can't let my little bit of missed sleep be the reason for you being hurt in training." Alice tried to defend her reasons when Shun pulled her away from him once more so he could look her in the eyes.

"Alice, that's not the point. Besides, you know very well that I can easily defeat any tactics that those contraptions try to throw at me."

Alice's face brightened a bit. "But, last night's dream wasn't too horrible. I woke up crying and after a couple minutes I did debate on whether or not to call you but Bubbles came up beside me on the bed and began to purr. It was the cutest thing, it's like she knew that I needed to be comforted. So, after I petted her, she rolled into a ball and fell asleep beside me."

Shun felt another surge of jealousy flash through his body, knowing that the cat was the reason he had not been called to help her last night. Alice seemed to sense this and quickly started to defend the cat.

"Bubbles did help me go back to sleep, though! I hugged her all night and fell into sleep again with her in my arms." Alice smiled.

Shun searched her face and realized that it was the truth. He sighed audibly before leaning back on the headboard again. "Well, if you had called me, I probably could have gotten you to sleep faster and you wouldn't look so tired. Just promise me that you'll call me no matter what time it is. If you want that cat to sleep with you so badly, all three of us will fit on your bed. Now, I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that you might be the same way, okay?" Shun reasoned.

Alice considered this, nodded and smiled wider, realizing she had won this small disagreement. She sat up on her knees and place her hands crossed on Shun's chest.

Shun leaned forward a bit, waiting to see what Alice was up to. Alice smiled at his curiosity and was encouraged to continue. "You know, when I was making Bubble's food I thought about how you two get along together."

Shun inwardly winced when he thought of the cat. Why did that cat have to bother him, even when it wasn't present in the room? This just wasn't Shun's day.

"I think I could tell there was jealousy in the room." Alice hinted. She playfully looked at Shun before continuing.

He waited for Alice to bust him on his guiltiness but was surprised at her answer. "Bubbles is jealous of you. She never meowed that much when we were alone together. I think she knows how important you are to me and she doesn't want to be left out."

Shum smirked and leaned forward, his lips inches from Alice's own. "Really, and how important am I?" he teased.

Alice smiled and leaned forward the last few inches and proceeded to show him how much. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he leaned forward and placed his hands on her slim hips and the small of her back. Alice pulled the tie out of his long ponytail and intertwined her fingers in his hair, making Shun lose all coherent thought.

Breaking only for the need of air, they rested their foreheads against one another. Shun's mind was still hazy and lack of oxygen wasn't helping much. Alice leaned forward once more and placed a light, lingering kiss on his lips before jokingly asking, "And of course you wouldn't be jealous of Bubbles either, right Mr. Tough Ninja Boy?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that's the end of the story! I know I said I'd try to update this once a week but I've been so busy with getting situated to the new school year! Anyway, I should be good now, so check back weekly for a new story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! No flames, though!

Two more things:

1.) *******May be a spoiler, I'm not sure, so don't read if you hate spoilers********

I've heard this from someone on you tube. They said that Japan had leaked the news that Shun and Alice are secretly dating in New Vestroia! Is this a rumor, or have you heard it too?

***************

2.) I'm always looking for new Bakugan stories to read, so if you happen to know of a good one or have written a story that you want me to read and review, let me know in a review! I'm really looking for ShunxAlice stories but any pairings are fine, I'm not picky! I remember reading a story where Alice and Shun meet in a chatroom with a web cam and I think Shun left before Alice could finish typing to him? I'm not sure but I think that's how it went. If you know this story by my vague explanation, please let me know the name of it or the author! I forgot to review it and I can't find it again to place under my favorite stories! Thanks!

Until next time!

-californiagirl1426


	3. Theme 82 Can You Hear Me?

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* No, Bakugan isn't owned by me.

**A/N:** These chapters aren't in any particular order, they're more of a collection. Alice and Shun haven't started dating yet, but they do like each other. Also, I wrote this chapter using the Japanese version of what happened to Shun's mom. I've heard that in the Japanese version, Shun's mom died, so I wrote this chapter from that angle.

A very special thanks to KurukiXV and Guardian Warrior for helping me find the story I was looking for in the last chapter! I'd have taken a long time to find it myself. Of course, I can't forget to thank my reviewers! Thanks a lot, I love to read your input on the chapters. ^-^

**Theme 82 Can You Hear Me?**

"_I won't lie to you, it doesn't look good_."

"_I'm so sorry_."

"_In my professional medical opinion, it'd be a miracle beyond belief if she were to recover from this_."

"_I'm sorry_."

* * *

"Shun, you should really get something to eat, we've been here hours. Who knows how much longer before the doctor checks her again." Runo said as she silently admitted herself into the small hospital room. She noiselessly glided across the short distance and seated herself into the only other empty chair beside Shun. She reached out to touch his arm but saw him flinch away.

Runo, hurt, withdrew her hand back to her side. "I'm sorry."

That was the last straw for Shun. "Damn it, Runo! '_I'm sorry?' _Is that all everyone knows how to say around here?" In a fit of rage, Shun kicked his chair out from under him and across the room, resulting in it crashing into the door. Shun sank to the floor next to the bed and sat, head in hands, knees drawn close to his chest, protectively. Runo watched on, heartbroken.

A loud scratching noise was heard from the door as it was trying to be forced open but the chair held the door intact. Runo promptly got up and moved the chair to allow the visitors in. Normally, Dan would have had a smart comment to make about having to wait to come in the room, but under the circumstances, he was quiet. Everyone else who piled through the door added to the quiet atmosphere and did not try to break it.

From his spot on the floor, Shun slowly looked up at the group of friends at his side. He could see the remorse and sadness in their eyes as he pulled himself off of the floor. There was no movement from the group of Battle Brawlers as they all stood clustered at the door, unsure of what to do.

A short tap on the door signaled a new visitor and the Brawlers quickly dispersed from the walkway and cleared a path.

A middle-aged, graying doctor in a long white coat admitted himself into the room and chose to ignore the large crowd in the room, which was strictly against hospital regulations. He pushed his rimless glasses further up his nose and glanced at the crisp, white clipboard in his hand. Eyes restlessly glanced around the room as the doctor slowly examined his patient and jotted down a few notes between movements.

The silence in the room was so overpowering that Julie and Marucho both jumped a bit when the doctor cleared his throat, breaking the noiseless aurora. Shun kept his eyes on the doctor as he spoke and he could have sworn he saw the doctor shrink back, under the intensity of Shun's gaze.

"I'm sorry," he started, and Shun's gaze hardened, "but nothing's changed with her. Her blood pressure is steady and she's stable. Her leg is set and only time will heal it....." The doctor trailed off, knowing he was entering dangerous territory. "Well, as for the head injury she sustained, I'm going to be honest, I don't think she'll wake up from the coma she's fallen into. It was a, how do you kids call it............pretty nasty head injury, and there's little hope that she can awaken." The doctor's eyes sought out his patient and he sighed. "I suppose the only hope for her now is to have friends and family talk to her, to try and bring her out of this. That's all we can do at this point."

Shun held onto every word the doctor said. He had to believe there was hope to save her, he just had to. He couldn't allow her to go.......no, especially not for something so foolish he had done.

Runo shifted in her stance before gathering the courage to question the doctor, "So, she could definitely wake up?"

"Yes, but, it's a small chance. I wouldn't risk laying all of your hopes on it. There aren't many I have seen recover from something this serious." The doctor sighed, seeing the false hope in the youngsters eyes, before disappearing behind the door and out of the room.

The group moved closer to the bed but not too close to Shun, who stood nearest to the bed. No one was brave enough to be around Shun when he exploded again, like he had a few hours earlier. Dan, the ever daring one, chanced his life and moved to stand beside his best friend.

"Shun." he said. Shun turned to look at his friend of many years and couldn't bring himself to feel hatred towards him. This wasn't his fault, it was his own and no one else's. Dan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, ignoring Shun's move to pull away. "She'll make it through this."

Shun didn't respond and Julie decided to step up to the plate. "Yeah, she'll totally make it through! She's the toughest girl I know.........well, besides Runo, of course. But, she's sure tough. You should have seen the way she was so, uh....determined, yeah, that's the word, to go after you when you left!" Julie added happily, but wished she hadn't, moments later, when she saw the pain on Shun's face.

Runo quickly added, "She's a fighter, she'll beat this, I know it." She tried to smile at Shun but her smile quickly turned to a frown before she burst out in tears. "If only I had held her back longer......"

Julie began to cry too and engulfed the bluenette in a fierce hug. "Oh, Runo! I could have kept her in too! It's my fault, I could have invited her to have a mani with me or something! What was I thinking?" Both girls grasped each other for support as silent tears fell from their eyes.

Marucho began to get teary-eyed but quickly whisked the tears away from his eyes as he thought of the situation logically. "Well, the doctor said the best thing to do is to have people talk to her, so I think we should do it. Kato is on his way as we speak to pick up her family and escort them here. Since we are here at the present moment, I suggest we talk to her now."

"Right! We can take shifts or something!" Dan exclaimed, happy to add to the plan in effect. "I'll go first!"

All the Brawlers turned towards the Pyrus user and threatened him with dark glares. "Right,....uh....like I said,......Shun, you can be first......hhhmmm." He backtracked nervously.

Runo gently pulled herself out of her silver-haired friends embrace, wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt and approached the bed. "Alice," she spoke as she touched her friend's lightly bandaged hand, gently. "If you can hear me, we're not leaving you. We'll be back soon, I promise." She leaned forward and pushed the ginger colored strands of hair off of her friend's face before placing a kiss on her bruised cheek. She delicately placed Alice's hand back on the bed before moving to stand in front of the door.

Julie came up next to the bed. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, "You totally have to get better, okay? Like, really, really soon." She ran to stand beside Runo before bursting out into a fresh round of tears.

Dan and Marucho glanced at each other before Dan moved closest to the bed. "I, uhh, ummm, I... I'm really sorry about this, Alice!" Dan clumsily finished his small speech before joining the girls by the door. For once, the babbling hot-head was at a loss for words.

"Kato is in route to your aunt's and uncle's and your grandfather's properties at this very moment. They'll be here soon but for now Shun will keep you company." Marucho smiled sadly before walking to join his friends at the door as they silently piled out the door, with a soft click.

Silence......... Shun didn't know what to do. Memories came flooding back to him of how his mother had been so similarly in a hospital bed like this one. Memories of doctor's telling him there was nothing to be done. Memories of his mother, dead......_No, I won't let that happen. Especially for something that could have been so easily avoided._ Memories, unchangeable memories.

But, this was different. Those were memories, forever etched in his mind. This was the present and it was always changing. His grandfather always told him to not expect things that would usually happen because they could always change. As Shun sat back down in his abused chair, he didn't dare let himself think of the other way that thought could go.

An angel. That's what Alice looked like. Even now, bruised and bandaged, she was nonetheless an angel. _Why did I have to let this happen?_

* * *

The Brawlers were all gathered in the living room of Marucho's family cabin located in the woods, a few miles from town. Julie was currently giving herself a self-proclaimed, "much-needed" manicure at the far end of the room, while Marucho, Dan, Runo, Shun and Alice were clustered around the enormous couches and chairs. Dan and Shun were deep in a fight about who was the better Bakugan Battle Brawler while Marucho, Runo and Alice shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Alice, who never felt comfortable with fighting waited impatiently for the boys to break for a breath, and when she saw the opportunity she didn't let it pass her by.

Standing up in a flash, she caught the Brawlers attention with her fast movement. "Uhmm, if you guys will excuse me, I'll go to the kitchen to find some more snacks."

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll go and help you!" Marucho exclaimed happily at an excuse to leave the room and followed Alice out.

Four pairs of eyes drifted to the table in the center of the room, clearly full of chips, popcorn, veggies and other various goodies. Julie, never the one to keep quiet, said, "Awesome job, Ninja Boy and Professor Hot-Head! You like totally scared them both off."

Dan jumped up from his seat on the armchair. "Hey, who are you calling 'Hot-Head?'" A dangerous rumble of thunder sounded behind Dan's voice.

"Oh great, Dan. Now you've brought rain with your annoying voice." Shun replied lazily.

Dan opened his mouth to spit out a retort but Runo was faster. "Hey, we're getting off topic here! What is with you guys? Do you like scaring off our friends with your useless arguing?"

The two mildly above-average tempered boys glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. "Geez Runo, everyone knows we just goof around. We don't really get that mad at each other. Chill." Dan said before receiving a blow to the arm from Runo.

Runo stood over Dan angrily, giving him a death glare. "Don't you tell me what to do Dan Kuso. You may be my boyfriend but you're not my father."

Dan sunk farther into his chair, trying to put centimeters between him and his angry girlfriend. "Okay, okay, it won't happen again."

Runo smiled at her boyfriend before sitting back down to her position on the couch and glared at Shun.

"Fine." Shun replied coolly.

Julie gently blew on her marvelously done right hand and added brightly, with a smile upon her lips, "You know, this is like exactly the behavior Klaus was talking about, so you had better watch it Shuny-boy."

Silence crept into the room at the mention of the boy who seemed to have a crush on a certain red-head girl. Julie didn't seem fazed as she began to work on her unfinished left hand, happily humming a tune.

"What about Klaus?" Shun asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

Julie dropped her tools on the table and flew to the center of the room to sit on the couch nearest Shun. The Queen of Gossip had news to spill and couldn't keep it contained within her for much longer. "Oh, you know Klaus. The handsome……nice……cuuute, rich boy that likes Alice? Weeeeellll, a little birdie told me that he told her Shun was too dangerous with his hot temper and everything. He also asked her................." Julie glanced around the room to make sure she had everyone's attention. She most certainly did, including a very jealous ninja. "........out on a D-A-T-E." Julie smiled at her happiness to let out the news.

Shun felt his heart break at the mention of the news. How could that snobby, pompous, little brat think he could date _his_ Alice? Shun cringed inwardly as he realized that Alice wasn't indeed _his_. In his heart, she was, but not in public eyes. Shun felt his stomach drop when he realized it. _Maybe_ Alice also liked Klaus in return and he'd be forced to watch them be as happy as Runo and Dan were 50.11111% of the time. He pushed himself out of the chair he had currently been occupying. He felt as if he was suffocating. He had to get out.

"I hope everyone likes gummy worms! We found them in the very back of the walk-in pantry!" Alice announced happily, as she and Marucho entered the room with a bowl of the treats being carried by the walking encyclopedia.

Marucho looked around, could still sense the tension in the room and sighed out loud. "I think we'll go look for chocolate bars, be right back. Come on Alice." he said as he placed the bowl on an end table. "Alice?"

Alice was frozen by the entrance to the hallway, staring out to her group of her friends with a confused expression on her face. What more had happened to her friends while she was not present?

"I have to leave." In a flash, Shun opened the back door that led into the deep forest. Thunder could be heard while rain drops lightly fell from the sky, promising a heavier downpour.

"Shun!" Runo and Alice yelled at the same time. Runo ran to the door but he was already out of sight. Runo slowly turned around, anger etched upon her face. "Look what you did, Julie!"

Pure shock became clear across the bubbly female's face. "Whhhattt? I didn't do anything!!"

Alice came beside Runo and looked out into the trees and rainfall. "What happened? Why'd he take off like that?" Alice was clearly worried about what had made her secret crush bolt out of the room. Was he sick or something?

"Well, Ms. Genius Julie over there happened to tell Shun about Klaus." Runo pointed at the guilty culprit.

Alice's face paled. "Julie? You promised to keep it a secret! What did you tell him?"

The perky girl walked back over to her manicure station and picked up a clear coat of nail polish. "Oh, don't worry Alice." When her Russian friend didn't answer, Julie recapped the polish and looked her friend in the eyes. "Okay, so, like, I'm sorry. I did promise but I totally had to tell Shuny-poo! Everyone can see the awesome love connection between you two and neither of you will say anything!!!! It drives me nuts!!" Neither of the girls by the door budged or were phased by Julie's attempts at self-defense and also avoiding Alice's question.

"Okay, okay." Julie raised her perfectly manicured and semi-manicured hands in defense. "So, I might have happened to tell him about Klaus asking you out on a teensie weensie....date."

Alice gasped. "No, Julie, you didn't! I'm so embarrassed!" Alice began to feel blood pool to her cheeks and make them a rosy color. Dan and Marucho glanced at each other and shrugged. Neither had the faintest idea of what the problem was. What was the big deal with secrets?

"But, you did tell Shun that I told Klaus 'no,' right?" Alice questioned, trying to convince herself that Shun hadn't left for the reason she thought.

Julie lowered her hands and glanced at the floor. "Right?" Alice questioned once more.

Julie looked up to meet her friend's eyes, "I didn't exaaaaaactly tell him that but it's much, much better this way! Shun totally ran off all jealous and everything! That means he lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves you too! It's perfect!"

Alice looked out into the forest again and saw the rainfall was coming down heavier but that didn't bother her. Besides, what could rain do to her? "Yeah, he ran off.....into the storm!"

Alice made to move past Runo at the door but Runo hesitated to move. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"I have to find him and tell him the truth. I just can't leave him alone out there." Alice replied. It was just in her nature to care about others. Alice tried to go past Runo again but Runo placed her arm in the way of the doorframe.

The bluenette shook her head. "No Alice! Don't you hear how it's raining? You'll catch a cold or something going out there after Shun. He's a ninja, he'll be fine."

"He might be a ninja, but he's hurt right now. I don't want to think that Shun is hurt because of me, Runo. Don't you understand?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes.

Runo's shoulders slumped as she let Alice's words sink in. Yes, she knew the pain of love.

"Just hurry, okay? It's raining really bad out there." Runo said and moved her body out of the door way.

"Okay and thanks!" Alice yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

Shun had his hand wrapped around Alice's less bandaged hand, the one that hadn't been hurt as bad in the fall, only a few scrapes. He gently stroked the delicate fingers protruding from the bandages and pondered how long he had wanted to hold her hand in his. He immediately stopped when the realization dawned on him of what he was thinking. _"How can I think this of my friend?"_ Shun sighed. She wasn't just a friend to him, she was much more.

He turned his head and looked upon her bandaged face. He would do anything to make her better and if that damned doctor wanted him to talk, he'd talk.

"So, Alice, this is Shun. Can you hear me?" He searched her face for a sign and when none came, he sighed. He placed his hand upon hers and stared at it as he spoke. "I know this sounds stupid, but if you can hear me, then this is worth everything. I'm sorry, A-a-a-lice." Shun choked on her name as he said the phrase that he was so tired of hearing in this hospital.

"I know now what I did was wrong, I have to tell you that. Julie explained everything to me in the emergency room, about her and Klaus's plan to get us together. Isn't it funny we are together, now?" Shun looked back to her face for a response but nothing was there. Only a badly bruised face and bandages. But behind all of that was his Alice.

Shun glanced back down at their conjoined hands and saw the simplicity of it. For so long, he had wondered what it would feel like to simply be able to hold his hand in hers and now that he did, he wanted more. He wanted her to be conscious and be the wonderful, caring Alice he knew.

Shun left his right hand entangled with her left but placed his left hand upon the bed, at the elbow. He sheltered his eyes with his left hand and felt himself began to cry.

"Alice, I can't lose you too. I've already lost my mom and you're now the closest thing to my heart. It's selfish, I know, but you can't leave me, not now." Shun paused before continuing, "Why did you have to go after me? Why did you have to slip down that hill and hit your head?" Shun wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, "And, why wasn't I there to save you?"

"I would have done it. I'd have hugged you close to me and let all the tree branches and rocks on the way down scratch me up, but not you, definitely not you. I wouldn't have let you hit your head at the bottom or break your leg, because............I love you." Shun silently cried. He had done it, he had told her he loved her. But, what now? Would he ever be able to hear a response from her, possibly that she felt the same? Shun allowed the remaining tears to pour from him as he knew the possibility of that happening. "I love you, Alice, and I wish you could hear me finally say it out loud."

Shun stayed that way for a few minutes before he sensed a slight, faint pressure coming from his right hand. Startled, he looked to their conjoined hands but the pressure was now gone. "Alice?" Shun questioned her eagerly, eyes exploring her face for a sign that what he thought, was true. "Alice?" But, there was nothing new to see on her face. No, beautiful eyes looking back into his, no smile upon her lips.

He didn't need a verification of what he had felt, he was sure it had been there. Alice had squeezed his hand and he wasn't going to let her get away from him. "Alice, I know you can hear me and I want you to know I love you. I'm not going to leave you again." He said as he gently placed a kiss upon her fingertips and continued talking to her. Even though he wanted to do so much more, he would talk and keep her company, that was all he could do for now.

**The End**

**A/N: **Soooooo, that's the end of this theme/chapter. When I first saw this theme on the list, I had this idea for a story. I hope it turned out good. I "kind of" tried to make the person who was the patient, be a mystery until her name was said but I think it's a bit obvious. Oh well...... Let me know what you think in a review, but no flames please!

Also, if you know of any good Bakugan stories to recommend to me please let me know in a review or a PM. I'm open to anything but ShunxAlice is my absolute favorite. I've read some that are amazingly good and I hope to find another, so let me know!

Until next week!

-Caligirl


	4. Theme 74 Are You Challenging Me?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Bakugan is not owned by me. *sigh* Well, if it was, I can promise you one thing.....Alice would be more of a main character in New Vestroia and not be left behind all the time with Julie and Runo. I just hope that the girls get a chance to go to New Vestroia because the way I see it, Ace-Darkus (Alice), Baron-Haos (Runo), and Mira-Subterra (Julie) are taking over the original 3 girls spots in the show!! :-(

**A/N:** Reminder: All of these chapters are not in order, they are only one-shots posted together in a collection. In this little onesie, all the original Battle Brawlers plus Joe, Chan, Billy, Klaus, Mira, Ace and Baron are at the carnival/fair. Since this is called "fanfiction," let's just pretend that the Battle Brawlers Resistance won their cause in New Vestroia and are all visiting on Earth. Also, Mira and Baron haven't been to a carnival, like they did in an episode, okay?

Also, thanks a lot for all the reviews, favorite story adds, story alerts, etc. I am so happy to know people like these chapters! The last chapter was especially hard to write because of the delicate matter. Having to deal with something kind of like that, it was very personal to me and I am glad of the positive input. Thanks so much and happy reading!

**Theme 74 Are You Challenging Me?**

"Ahhhhhhhh, isn't this, like, the most coolest, most awesomest place……EVER?" Julie squealed with excitement, earning herself a few stares from passing people.

"Julie, will you calm down? Geez, it's just a carnival!" Runo yelled back at her silver-haired friend who was embarrassing them.

"Just a carnival???? Ugh, how can you even say that, Runo? It's like a dream! Look at all the flashing lights, prizes, rides......ahhhhhh, Billy, look, a Tunnel of Loooooove ride.......Let's go! Catch you guys later!!!" Julie screamed excitedly as she proceeded to drag Billy as a hostage behind her. Billy made a small farewell salute with his free hand before disappearing behind the corner.

A few snickers were heard within the group after Billy and Julie were out of sight.

"So, Master Dan, what do we do now?" Baron asked. All of these new Earth festivals were new to him. Who knew that there could be people screaming for joy when a lot of flashing lights and ear-splitting sirens went off? And how could people call stumbling off of a ride, wobbly-legged, running to a trash can and letting go of their dinner, fun? These Earth people were so strange.

"We ride the rides! I say we get on the most, spine-splitting, fastest ride here! It's supposed to be that way, I think." Dan said as he pointed in the direction of a crazy, twisted, metal track that made several in the group gulp audibly. "Who's up for it?" Dan turned to look at his friends and see who would join him on his crazy adventure.

Baron ran to join Dan. "You can count me in!" The boys anxiously awaited for more friends to join their side.

Chan leaned closer to Joe and whispered in his ear, while a blush was growing on her cheeks. A slight blush was sprinkled on Joe's face but he nodded nonetheless and slipped his hand over Chan's.

Joe spoke up, "That sounds fun and everything Dan," Dan's smile grew as he thought he found another "victim," but his dream was quickly shattered. "but Chan and I are going to check out a few rides on our own, okay? Let's all meet up at closing time by the food vendors, okay? We'll let Billy and Julie know when we see them."

"Fine, fine." Dan grumbled and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child not getting his way.

Joe and Chan mysteriously disappeared in the same direction Billy had been kidnapped, hand in hand.

Dan stared down the rest of the group, testing their will power. "Anyone else want to ride the Spine Buster, or all of you chicken?"

"Are you challenging me?" Ace asked with a smirk on his face.

Dan responded with an equally evil smirk, "Yes, I am, or are you too scared?"

Ace and Mira glanced at each other and stepped over to Dan's side. "Then if that's it, you can count me in." Ace said.

Mira smiled. "Me too. I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

Alice and Runo glanced nervously at each other and a silent girl communication passed between them. Runo spoke for both of them, "Alice and I will sit this one out."

Dan opened his mouth to spit out a scaredy-cat retort but Marucho seized the oppourtunity. "Don't worry, Dan. I'll stay with them. I refuse to leave two young ladies such as them alone waiting on everyone else to finish the ride."

Shun and Klaus looked at one another as they caught Marucho's clever wording. _Everyone else?_ When had they been volunteered to ride it?

Dan jumped in his spot with joy, quickly forgetting to tease the three who opted not to join him on the ride. "Great! It's settled then! Let's go!" He took off in a jog to the ride while his friends quickly followed.

Runo, Alice and Marucho stood off to the side while the rest of their group joined the suicidal line for the ride. "Crazy aren't they?" Runo joked.

Alice blushed and chose not to comment. She cautiously looked on as their friends boarded the ride of doom. Had they not seen the previous occupants stumbling off of the ride?

Runo turned to Marucho. "So, why didn't you get on the ride with them?"

Marucho blushed a bit. "Well, to be frank, I'm scared of rides like those."

"Ahhh." Runo commented and turned back to the ride to watch it starting as screams were heard.

"Why didn't you both get on the ride?" he countered.

Alice paled as she watched the ride do several upside-down twists after a long downward plunge and then disappearing from sight around the park. "I'm too afraid of rides like those."

"I'm not exactly afraid, but I know my limits. I don't want to join the puking club that will be stumbling off of that ride. No, thank-you." Runo smirked as she heard more screams.

Marucho sighed. "So, you won't mind if I stay with you both when they ride rides such as these?"

"Sure, be our guest." Runo answered as Alice nodded.

"What do you want to ride, Runo?" Alice questioned. Or was her friend going to sit out all the rides like her and Marucho?

Runo sighed before answering. "Yeah, I will, but not anything crazy. I just hope Dan will be up to riding a smoother ride with me."

A screech was heard as the ride came to a sudden stop. "And, speaking of the lunatic, here he comes." The three moved closer to the exit as four very distinct figures came tumbling in their direction. Mira nearly tripped over the flat surface but even in his dizzy state, Ace managed to catch her, looking sick himself. Dan and Baron emerged behind them. Dan was barely managing to walk upright, having to be supported by a very unfazed Baron. Klaus walked in more of a zig-zag fashion but managed not to trip in the fifteen foot journey to the three friends. Shun held up the rear of the group and seemed to be perfectly fine, considering his recent adventure.

"So, how was the ride Dan?" Runo challenged her boyfriend who was having trouble standing on his own and was in the process of dragging Baron down with him to the dirt.

"Uh--rniasng-ntugb-jsbuabu-uhhhhhhh." Dan stumbled out before managing to finally find the ground, pulling Baron on top of him.

Runo burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Baron pulled himself out of his entangle with Dan and answered Runo, with a gleam in his eye. "It was absolutely amazing!!! Who's up for another ride or three?"

Mira and Ace groaned before Ace spoke up, desperately trying to get out of the situation. "Uh, I, Mira---, yeah, Mira and I saw this cool ride on the way here. We're going to ride that one. See you later!" Ace sputtered out as he grabbed Mira's hand and they managed to walk/fumble away.

Dan who seemed to have recovered from his dizzy spell pushed himself off of the ground, dusting his clothes. "Cowards." he muttered under his breath. His face brightened and all memories of his experience stepping off the ride disappeared from his mind. "You can count me in Baron! We're going to ride this all night!" He yelled as they both ran to get in the line again.

Runo groaned as she watched her idiot boyfriend and his equally intelligent best friend run off for another turn on the ride. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be here all night. Why don't you guys go find a better ride?"

Alice felt pity for her best friend. "But, I won't feel good leaving you here. Why don't you come with us?"

Runo smiled a sad smile but shook her head. "Thanks but I'll wait until they finally get tired of the ride." She leaned closer to Alice and whispered in her ear, "Or at the first moment I get to ditch Baron, I am sooooooo doing it."

Alice stifled a giggle as the remaining boys were looking from one to another, clueless. "Okay, good luck Runo. We'll meet you later." Alice, Klaus, Shun and Marucho started off in a walk around the grounds.

Shun quickly came up to Alice's right side and asked her, "So, what do you want to do, Alice?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer but was startled by a flash to her left and looked to see Klaus walking beside her. She blushed at the attention of both boys. "Uhm, well, that ride looks fun." She pointed at a ride where you sat in a car that spun you around the center of the machine.

The group of four walked to the ride and stood in line until their turn. Alice sat in one of the little cars and was accompanied by Shun who promptly sat on her right. She turned to smile at him but was jolted by a body shoving itself into the left side of the car, Klaus.

"Excuse me." The three friends looked up to see a worker pointing at a sign by the entrance with a bored expression on his face. Didn't these kids know how to ride? Only two people were allowed per car.

Alice blushed after she read the sign and looked from her right to her left to see if either of the boys were going to leave. Shun and Klaus were glaring at each other and Alice began to feel uncomfortable as she rose from the car. "Uhm, I guess I'll go sit with Marucho." Alice said as she left the two boys to their staring contest and joined the walking encyclopedia in his car.

* * *

The group walked around the fair grounds, checking out the stands of games and prizes to win. Alice walked next to Marucho while Shun and Klaus followed closely behind, deep in eye contact with each other. Did this mean that they were getting along better, if they were giving each other so much attention? Unspoken words deep in her mind told her that wasn't it. Well, then what was it?

Alice's attention was quickly diverted as a man was yelling for her attention at the upcoming booth to her left. "Step right up and try your luck! Step right up! How about you?"

Alice stopped in front of his booth and looked through the prizes of stuffed animals hanging above the game machines. Browsing through all of them, her gaze stopped upon the cutest stuffed panda bear she had ever seen. Hanging right next to it was an equally precious stuffed bunny.

Shun followed her gaze to the animals. "Do you see an animal you would like?" He would win any animal for her.

Klaus became jealous and stepped closer to Alice, trying to push Shun out of the way. "Well, if you do, it would be my honor to win it for you."

Alice blushed again at the attention of the boys. "Oh, n-n-n-no, it's alright." Alice stuttered, lying. She couldn't understand why both of the boys were giving her so much attention.

"Alice, I can tell you're lying. Come on, tell me, I'll win it for you." Shun said with a smile upon his face, which resulted in making Klaus angrier.

"No, I will win it for you!" Klaus demanded as the game vendor watched on, amused.

Marucho watched from behind Alice, peeking around her side. Even with all of the books he had read, he could not understand what was going on. As he watched the two boys begin to give each other death glares, Marucho shrunk back. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to understand.

Alice glanced back and forth from the two boys and sighed, catching their attention once more. "Well, that panda and rabbit are quite adorable."

The ninja-in-training took a seat on one of the circular stools, determined to win.

Smiling, the vendor was happy to have such eager boys as new "bait"/customers. "Good choice, young man. Now, we just have to wait on an opponent to challenge." he said, chancing a small but noticeable glance in Klaus's direction.

Shun stiffened and turned to look at Klaus who was smiling a wide smile. This would be his chance to prove he was better than that stuck-up, rich kid.

"So, are you challenging me to a game?" Klaus asked. This was perfect! It'd be his chance to prove he was better than that hot-shot, ninja boy.

"Yes, I am." Shun answered as Klaus took a seat next to him.

The boys paid the guy the price for the game and the vendor explained the rules of. It seemed fairly simple, they had a gun in front of them with a button. All they had to do was, at the start of the bell, aim the gun at the clown's mouth and continue to squirt water at the target until their meter filled up, declaring the winner.

The bell sounded and Shun was the first to get his aim right on the target. After several moments, the bell sounded once more, declaring that Shun had won the match and he chose the panda as his prize. He handed it to Alice with a smug look toward Klaus.

Alice blushed once more and thanked Shun for the gift. Jealousy got the better of Klaus and he demanded a rematch.

"What's the matter, you can't handle a loss?" Shun hinted towards more than just the panda. "Are you really going to challenge me again?"

"Yes, I am challenging you, unless you are too _scared_ to lose your pride." Klaus countered.

Shun took his seat once more next to Klaus and Klaus smiled. He wasn't going to let that ninja pretty boy beat him again, Klaus thought as both paid the money for another round. As the bell sounded, Klaus unexpectedly elbowed Shun, knocking his balance off and gaining height in his meter. The bell rang again, signaling that Klaus had won and he accepted the rabbit.

Klaus handed it to Alice and she was about to thank him when Shun began to yell angrily. "Hey, what was that, you cheater! I demand another rematch, and it had better be a fair one!"

As both boys played another round, Alice came to stand beside Marucho who was also watching the game. Shun won once more and chose a prize. He turned to walk off the platform but Klaus demanded to be played again. Marucho sighed as both boys seemed unwilling to walk away defeated. Klaus won this round, after a distinct kick to Shun's leg and chose another prize. Again, Shun claimed Klaus had cheated and they sat back down for another game, glaring at each other.

Alice sighed as she took a seat on an empty stool, several seats away from the feuding boys. She was brought out of her thoughts about the fighting boys as a flash of blue came from her left.

"Oh, Alice, Marucho, I found you!" Runo said happily, as she came up beside Alice.

"Runo, where are Dan and Baron?" Marucho asked the bluenette. Had she become lost?

Runo laughed. "Captain Dumb-Head and his partner Nit-Wit? I had to leave those two, I couldn't stand it another moment. They were so intent on riding that game for the rest of the evening, I don't think Dan even noticed I was _waiting_ to get on a ride with him."

"Yes, those two can become quite absorbed in the adrenaline rush from the ride." Marucho explained.

Runo sighed and let her gaze wander to the ninja and German boys fighting once more about an uneven fight, with several stuffed animals at each of their sides. "So, what do you say we leave the jealous boys here and go have some fun ourselves?" Runo asked Alice and Marucho.

"I say that is a great idea!" Marucho exclaimed, happy to get away from the feuding boys.

_Jealous? What are they jealous about? They both have an impressive amount of animals won._ Alice thought but agreed, nonetheless. This night wasn't proving to be very fun with the way those two were acting. Maybe if she left with Runo and Marucho, they'd finally be able to have a good time. With the way the two boys were at each other's throats, she doubted they would notice that she had left. With that last thought, Alice hugged her panda and rabbit close to her chest and nodded her acceptance to Runo's offer.

* * *

"Alright, Shun!" Dan yelled as his friend won once more.

Baron and Dan had stumbled upon the two boys who were still playing the water game, after they had declared they'd had enough of the roller coaster ride.

Baron came back from the food area with four drinks in his hand and passed them among his friends. "So, what did I miss?"

Shun smiled and said, "Well, I beat Klaus and won, yet _again_."

Klaus glared angrily at Shun. How did this ninja keep beating him? He could not accept a loss! "I want a rematch, ninja-boy." he said in a low, threatening voice.

Dan and Baron watched as both of them continued to play each other as the vendor became tired and more tired of them and his inventory kept going down.

As the last stuffed kangaroo was given to Klaus, he commented, "Seeing as I am all out of prizes, you both can not play anymore."

Klaus and Shun immediately looked to Dan who was keeping score on a sheet of paper. "Okay, 3 and 9, carry the 7, plus the 2..............hmmmmm."

Baron stood by anxiously awaiting the results. "So, who won, who won?"

Dan looked up from behind the paper, folded it and placed it in his pocket. He reached for his paper cup and took a long sip before turning towards the fuming boys. "It's a tie."

"WHAT?" Both boys yelled, even scaring the vendor.

Shun and Klaus began to fight verbally, claiming that Dan had miscounted somehow. As they both realized they had agreed upon something, they became quiet and gathered their prizes in their arms.

The vendor glanced at his best customers as he was closing up his stand and said, "Well, with all those animals you both have won, I hope you have pretty girlfriends to give them to."

Stuffed flamingos, kangaroos, turtles, birds and many other animals tumbled to the ground as Shun and Klaus turned to face one another.

Alice! How had they forgotten about her? They quickly turned in circles searching for the red-head. Where had she gone? Also, hadn't Marucho been with them? Where was he?

Dan finished his sip of his drink and looked up, laughing. "Lost Alice, have you? You two and your fighting, look where it got you. Tsk-tsk-tsk." Dan raised his cup to his mouth once more and dropped it in shock, spilling the contents all over his pants and shoes and a bit on Baron's before yelling.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RUNO?!?!?!?!"

**........The End......**

**A/N:** Did anyone notice the hint of Shun winning a panda for Alice? Since I have been told that Shun is from China, I had him win her a panda. Also, I looked for an animal from Germany online and the site I used said that rabbits are very plentiful there, hence Klaus winning Alice a stuffed rabbit. (After reading some reviews, I guess Shun is from Japan! Sorry, I was watching a video on youtube and someone commented that Shun was a cool Chinese ninja, so that's where I thought he was from. Also, as for everyone else disappearing, Julie is very "controlling" over what she wants to do, so she and Billy rode the Tunnel of Love multiple times. Ace and Mira were smart enough to keep their distance from Dan and avoided him the rest of the night. Joe and Chan were happy to spend time together with each other after they rode the Tunnel of Love game. I was going to have everyone riding the ferris wheel at the end but it'd have been to predictable.)

Well, I know it hasn't been a week since the last chapter but I am a little behind in posting chapters. When I started this series, I promised to post a new chapter _every_ week and I have fallen a little behind. I owe you a few more, but hopefully this will tie you over until I can get fully caught up! Review please and let me know what you think! :-)

Until next week,

Caligirl


	5. Theme 56 Danger Ahead

**A/N:** A new theme is up! Unlike my other one-shots, this one is a DanxRuno fic. I know, big surprise! I hardly thought I would be able to write about another pairing besides Shun and Alice (my favorite) but when I saw this theme, this story came to mind. It's not really about danger in the story, though there are a couple of references, it's more about the danger mentioned at the end. Hope you like it! Also, thanks to those of you who left reviews on the last chapter!

**Theme 56 Danger Ahead**

Runo was glad that the restaurant was clearing out due to the closing time inching nearer. Soon, she wouldn't have to force a smile upon her face, cheerfully take the orders of customers and chat nicely with them. It was too much pretending for her, too much pretending that everything was okay when it clearly wasn't.

The bluenette returned to the back of the restaurant with dirty plates and placed them in the sink, running hot water over them. Glancing at the wall clock before heading back out to the front, she noted it was 8:45pm. 15 more minutes of being an actress, playing the happy, little waitress. Why did Julie have to be off today when she could use some cheering up? Runo sighed before heading to the table where an elderly woman was sitting by herself, finishing the last of her dinner.

Runo plastered a smile on her face and addressed the woman, "Would you care for anything else tonight, Ma'am?"

The woman placed her fork and knife on her now empty plate and looked up at Runo, smiling in return. "No, thank-you. I'm done and might I say this dinner was very delicious."

Runo smiled politely at the lady. "Thank-you." She pulled her receipt book from a pocket in her apron and located the lady's meal ticket. The bluenette calculated the total on the check and ripped the carbon copy out to place on the table. "Thanks for stopping by, have a nice night."

"You too, dearie." The woman pulled some bills from her wallet and placed them upon the check. She stood up from her table and startled Runo by staring her in the eyes. Runo began to slowly back away from the lady in surprise but was stopped by a gentle hand being placed on her arm. The elderly woman spoke with kindness in her voice, searching far into Runo's heart. "Don't worry, I've seen that look one too many times before." The lady's voice softened as she drifted into memories of the past. "It may not look like it, but things will begin to look brighter soon." With those final words and a caring smile, the woman placed her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the door.

Runo stood still. How had that woman, no less a stranger, known what was troubling her? It couldn't be possible. Shaking her head, trying to clear it, Runo started off to the last customers, a couple in a booth at the back of the restaurant. They were either a new couple or were deeply in love, by the way they were holding hands and smiling goofily at each other. _Oh great, just what I need to see, a couple of lovey-dovey goofballs._

"Do you want anything else?" Runo asked bluntly. The sooner she could get these people out of here, the better. Not having to watch them be happy _together_, for one more minute would be well worth losing a tip.

The man tore his eyes away from his girlfriend to look at Runo. "No, thanks, we're done." He quickly returned his gaze to his girlfriend, silly smile on his face and all.

Runo began to feel bitter. How could these people be happy, when she couldn't? It wasn't fair. She had helped save the world and what did she get? A boyfriend who went AWOL on her. Quickly adding up their total, Runo finished their ticket and placed it on the table, gathered their dirty plates and walked off towards the back.

"Let me pay for this, honey." The girl said.

"No, I insist, darling. I'll pay for it."

Runo resisted the urge to gag as the swinging doors slid behind her.

* * *

Finally, peace and quiet. The annoying customers were gone and all the dishes, washed. With nothing else to do, Runo sat at a table against the glass windows, relaxing. With her parents upstairs having a movie night, there was nothing but silence. Silence these days wasn't exactly a good thing, it gave her too much time to think of things…..and a certain brown-haired boy.

Bored, Runo stared out the window and spotted a couple walking on the street, holding hands. They stopped under a street light while the man pulled a small package from his pocket. Intrigued, Runo watched as the girl happily opened it, revealing a chain of some sort, a necklace, she assumed. Happily, the girl reached up and kissed the boy before they resumed their walk.

_What is today? National Make-Runo-Sick Day?_ Runo felt a coldness creep over her body and it wasn't because of the air conditioning. _Why do I feel like this?_ Sure, Dan had never been the type of boy to give her presents or insist on paying a bill when they went out to eat, but Runo couldn't help feeling the loss of knowing he'd be around.

For months, she hadn't heard from him. He had left her and Julie in the park without so much as a goodbye. Was he okay? Was he hurt?………Was he thinking of her?

Runo placed her chin in her hand and sighed. Even knowing how he was would be enough for her. This feeling of not knowing how he was had started to make her friends worry for her, even her parents. Julie claimed she knew how Runo felt but it wasn't true. Julie still had Billy on _Earth._ Nonetheless, she received word from him through postcards he sent her every so often.

As for Alice, well, maybe she could understand. Even though Alice and Shun were not officially dating, even a blind person could see the attraction between the two. No one had heard from Shun since around the time Dan and Marucho disappeared and Runo knew that it bothered her Russian friend. Still, Runo could not say the red-head was in the _exact _same predicament she was. Without Alice and Shun being girlfriend and boyfriend, there was always that uncertainty of how the other feels, or if they even liked one another in return. Yes, Alice was hurting, but not the same as Runo.

Her parents had even noticed something was wrong with her. She didn't mope around like a lost puppy but when she had too much time on her hands, she often caught herself in situations like this: thinking of Dan. When they had let her begin to date Dan, why had they not told her the danger that lay ahead, danger of being in such pain?

Runo began to become angry. Slamming her fists on the table, she fought back angry tears. _How does Dan think he can do this to me? Who does he think he is for making me think like this? How clever does he think he is for ditching Julie and I in the park? _

Thinking of Julie's anger about being left behind in the park, stirred up another memory.

Runo smiled as she remembered their first date. She had gotten dressed up, with thanks to Julie, and expected the date to be wonderful. Dan, of course, had ruined it perfectly.

* * *

"I'm home!" Runo yelled as she walked in the door, returning from her date with Dan at the movies.

"Ruuuuunnnnnnooooooo!" Julie came running down the stairs, squealing with joy.

Runo groaned. What was _she_ doing here? Hadn't she gone back to Australia?

Runo's mother and father came from the back of the restaurant, her mother smiling at her but it quickly faded.

At the same moment, Julie let out an annoying moan. "Oh-my-gawd! Ruunoooo, what happened to you?"

Staring down at her soda stained dress, she knew she looked like a wreck.

Runo's father started to question his only daughter but was cut off by Julie. "Come on, you're going to tell me EVERYTHING!" Julie grabbed Runo's hand, dragging her up the stairs, leaving a speechless mother and a very confused father downstairs.

After only allowed a few, timed, minutes to change into pajamas, Runo entered her bedroom and was quickly bombarded with questions. What happened? How did you get soda on your dress and popcorn in your hair? How this, how that?……endless questions.

Runo crossed the room and sat on her bed beside Alice, who promptly began to pick the few remaining pieces of popcorn out of her hair.

Julie sat on her knees in front of the bed, clasping Runo's hands in her own. "So, what happened?" Her eyes became wider with interest. "You have to totally tell us everything!"

Runo felt giddy as any girl would feel after their first date. A smile began to spread across her face at the thought of her date with Dan. Would she be okay sharing this with her friends? Looking into Julie's concerned eyes and feeling the way Alice was gently pulling pieces of food from her hair, she was reassured she could trust her friends. But, that didn't mean she wouldn't make Julie wait a bit longer. "So, you want to know how my date went, right?"

Julie nodded her head rapidly, much like a bobble head on a dashboard of a truck speeding on a gravel road. "Yes, yes! Tell me!"

"Weeeeeeeeeell, for me to tell you that, I have to know something first." Runo slowly spoke out as Alice finished her scavenger hunt for popcorn and threw them in the trash.

"Anything, just hurry and tell us!" Julie screamed.

Runo felt the weight of Alice rejoining her on the bed as she asked, "How did you guys get here?"

"Ohhhhhhh, that! Dan told Marucho about your date and Marucho told me. I totally talked Marucho into flying me and Alice over here. We have to be together on a night like this! It's the night of your first date and I want details NOW, Missie!" Julie quickly explained.

Alice blushed at the mention of her name. "I'm sorry about this Runo but Julie forced me to come here."

Julie glared at her Russian friend. "Yeah, I told her to come or I would spill her dark secrets." An evil grin spread across Julie's face as Alice's blush deepened in color. "Secrets about a certain ninja boy."

Turning back quickly to Runo, Julie said, "Like, don't think you're getting out of this. How did you get soda on your perfect dress I picked out for you that is now……. completely ruined?"

Runo sighed, admitting defeat. If she were to get any sleep tonight, it'd be best to give the silver-haired girl the information she wanted. "I have soda on my dress because Dan spilt his drink on me."

Julie gasped in horror. "No way! He did that?"

Runo quickly began to defend Dan but was cut off. "What a klutz!" Julie was getting mad over this, something that didn't even happen to her. "Okay, like, it could have been a mistake or something, that's okay, it's okay." Taking a breath for air, she proceeded, "And, the popcorn? Like, how'd you get it in your hair?"

Alice had a puzzled expression on her face too. Both girls found it peculiar for popcorn to end up in such a place and Runo knew Julie wouldn't like the explanation.

"Well, there was this really scary part in the movie. Dan was eating popcorn and he jumped too high in his seat." Runo looked down to her hands that were covered by Julie's. "We were both showered in popcorn."

Julie quickly withdrew her hands and covered her mouth. "Oh, Runo! Nooo! Dan is so clumsy!" Jumping to her feet, Julie began to pace around the room, hand on her chin. "That is so like totally….icky! Popcorn in your hair! And the movie!!! What was he thinking? Everyone knows that first dates are like totally cool when they are romances!" Stopping mid-pace, Julie turned to look at Runo. "So, like, did anything else bad happen to you?"

Runo inwardly winced but knew it was best to tell everything to Julie now before she found out later. Then, she'd have to face her fury. "Uh, Dan, ---------."

Julie came closer to Runo, inches from her face. "What? What happened?"

Alice leaned forward too as Runo embarrassedly whispered, "Dan forgot his wallet at home."

That was the last straw for Julie. Screaming with rage, Julie flung herself onto the pillows scattered about the floor, weeping. "Runo! I feel so bad for you! Your first date was like totally ruined! The wrong movie, spilt soda, popcorn in your hair and…….HE forgot his wallet!!!" Dramatically jumping to her feet, eyes free of tears, Julie exclaimed, "That's it! I'm marching down to Dan's house and I'm going to tell him how an awesome date is supposed to be! I am sooooooo not happy with this!"

Before Runo could protest, Julie was out of the room, down the stairs and the front door to the house could be heard slamming.

Runo reached out a hand to stop the girl who was already half way down the street.

Alice sighed beside her. "It's useless. She's probably already half way there."

Runo turned towards Alice, smiling. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just feel bad that Dan is going to get yelled at. The date wasn't all that bad." Runo blushed, her thoughts several hours behind but nonetheless, she felt a bit sorry for Dan and the danger ahead that was waiting for him: Julie's anger.

Alice smiled at her friend and rose from the bed. "Do you want me to go call Dan and warn him?" Alice thought of the way Julie had stormed off and added, "Although, I'm not sure it'll be much help. If he barricades himself in, Julie will break in his house and hunt for him."

Runo laughed. "No, it's okay. After all,…….he did mess up my hair that took t-h-r-e-e hours to do."

The red-head laughed and sat back on the bed, searching Runo's eyes and finding happiness behind them. Smiling with a knowing grin on her face, Alice asked, "So, you had fun despite all the accidents?"

Runo blushed, remembering the date. "Yes."

Alice seemed to be waiting on more and Runo felt oddly comfortable confiding in her. "When we got to the theater, late, Dan let me chose the movie. _I_ picked the scary movie. When he offered to pay, he realized he'd forgotten his wallet at home. Oh, Alice, he was so embarrassed and kept apologizing."

The Russian girl smiled back warmly and waited for the bluenette to continue. "As I ordered our drinks and popcorn, Dan went to get seats and he picked the worst in the theater." Alice stifled back a laugh. "We spent the rest of the movie watching movies in squeaky, sticky chairs. When one of the scary parts came, Dan's arm knocked his soda from the armrest, onto me. He apologized so many times, the usher had to come and tell us to be quiet." Runo blushed once more before continuing. "Dan was so embarrassed, he tried to hide behind the popcorn bag but spilt that too when a girl was murdered in the movie."

Runo knew that even to her own ears, her story sounded like the worst date in history but she couldn't help smiling. Sure, there had been accidents and embarrassments but she wouldn't change one single moment that she had spent with Dan.

Looking up into Alice's eyes, she waited on Alice's evaluation. After a few seconds, a grin appeared across the Russian's face. "And, you enjoyed every minute of it." Not as a question, but Alice said it as if she knew.

Runo broke out into a full smile. "I enjoyed every _second_ of it."

* * *

Runo sighed again as she remembered her first date. Yes, Dan had definitely left her with memories that were……adventurous. Their dates were never typical, several often had accidents occur, fights break out, or often, one would leave, mad. It was hard to understand but that's how Dan and her got along.

The bluenette felt wetness on her cheeks and began to wipe them. _When did I start crying? _She wondered as she wiped the tears away. Runo stiffened her hands. Her thoughts were taking her to a place she had never before, admitting her true feelings for Dan. _Why did he have to make me fall in love with him?_

Was that the way she felt for Dan? Was she….in love with him? How could she be in love with the selfish, loud mouth, hot-tempered, defensive Brawler? Runo felt a stirring in her chest at the realization of her feelings. Yes, she had fallen in love with Dan. While he did have many bad qualities, he also had many more impressive good points to make up for them. While many people disliked his hot temper, Runo found it amusing. His temper was always an easy target for pranks to be pulled on him and whenever Runo needed to vent, she knew Dan would be an equally matched partner in a yelling match.

Runo felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she finally admitted to herself how she felt about Dan. She loved him and the next chance she had, she would tell him.

She didn't know when the next chance would be, but after she got a chance to chew his butt out for leaving her, and possibly Julie could get her two cents in too, she would tell him. Yes, that's what she'd do and it gave her something to look forward to in the future.

Rising from the seat, Runo climbed the stairs to her room, passing by her parents room to tell them goodnight. She shyly smiled at the way they her mother had fallen asleep with her head on her husband's chest, tv screen flickering in the background. Runo made her way to her room, silently changed into pajamas, and slipped into her bed.

She finally felt as if she had overcome a huge obstacle, admitting that she loved Dan. But for now, nothing could compare to what danger lay ahead for Dan, not even the danger of the battling that he must be doing in New Vestroia. The only danger ahead that Dan had to fear was what she was going to strangle him with when she saw him again, for making her go through so much pain by loving him.

**........The End........**


End file.
